There's a First For Everything
by KendrickTea
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke one-shots. One every other day.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Spotting:**

Clarke's POV-

I am so far from exhausted that I don't know how much longer I can go without help. I have been working in the med bay for two weeks straight without anyone while more then half the camp is sick with the flu. Octavia tries to help but she doesn't have any training. Also Bellamy keeps coming in trying to convince Octavia to get out because she could get sick and when she yells at him he says he was just looking out for her. All while Finn comes to me yelling that I need to get rest because if I don't all of the camp would fall victim to the virus including me. But I don't think any of them would understand! I have maybe got three hours of sleep just this week and I'm about to run on empty.

I was heading to my tent for the night all the kids had waters next to their bed and wet rags on their head to keep their fevers down. It was starting to get colder around the camp with winter approaching and I have given most of my blankets to a 14 year old who didn't even come down with a jacket. So I have been freezing for the past week, and Finn asks if I want to sleep with him since he broke up with Raven. But I don't think he gets the big picture, the feelings that were there before Raven came down from the ARC were gone. At first I was shocked then betrayed that he would lie to me about his girlfriend just because he thought he would never see her again. And since then I don't trust him completely.

Coming back from that memory I start to strip from my medical clothes that have puke on them from the kids. I'll have to wash them in the morning before I go to check on them. I was going to just put on a fresh shirt and then go to bed when the flap of my tent open and in came Bellamy. He was talking about the kids but when he looked up he immediately stopped. At first his jaw dropped but then he closed his mouth as his eyes raked over my body. Only for me to remember that I was in my bra and underwear which were skimpy. Now I'm not ashamed of my body I just hide them under big clothes so the boys at camp would leave my alone but Bellamy see's everything my tiny hourglass shaped waist and voluptuous breasts. And I remember that this is Bellamy and grab the blanket from my bed in the corner of the tent rapping it around me before turning around to face him with a dark red blush on my cheeks and neck.

_"Bellamy...Bellamy"_ He doesn't respond at first, but when I repeat his name he shakes his head and takes his eyes off my boobs and looks at my face. I can barley see the pink tint that coats his face with the candle light in my tent but it's definitely there.

_"Did you need something?"_

_"Yes, I need you check on Octavia she says she's fine but I can see the color draining from her face and I just want a second opinion."_

_"Ya, just give me a second to get dressed."_ He didn't leave but only turned around and knowing that was the best I was going to get I just huffed and started to get dressed in my soiled clothes and tapped him on the shoulder.

_"Okay, lead the way._" He nodded his head and walked toward her tent that she now shared with Raven. I walked in to the tent and saw her laying down on her bed face turned to the wall.

_"Octavia, your brother sent me here to check on you because he thought you were sick."_ I turned her over and saw she was sweating and looked a little pale. I took a hand to her head to find out she had a slight temperature. I look over at Bellamy.

_"She has a slight fever but it should break by morning just make sure she has water and she should be fine"_ I get up and start walking toward the flap of the tent to leave. I head to my tent and strip again to my t-shirt when I start to fell light headed. The room starts to spin and I try to grab the makeshift desk but fail. I can feel my feet fall out from under me and I brace myself to hit my face on the floor, but it never comes. I look up and see Bellamy but before I can say thank you I black out.

Bellamy's POV-

I was walking away from Octavia after giving her tons of water and headed for Clarke's tent to tell her thanking on checking her after she had a long day in the med bay. As I was entering the tent I saw her start to sway. I went to grab her as she fell, seeing for the first time how cold and tired she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was freezing to the touch. I brought my hand to her face and began to shake her.

_"Clarke wake up, can you hear me. Clarke you need to wake up and tell me what's wrong."_ She groaned and turned in my arms. Picking her up and about to put her on her bed when I saw she only had one blanket. Sighing I turn to leave her tent and walk to mine only a few feet away. Laying on her bed I finally see that she is only in skimpy shirt. I look around my tent and see I have one laying down at the end of the bed. Grabbing her gently I lift her up and ease the shirt on, it falls at her knees and I can't help but see how sexy she looks in my clothes. But I have to forget about that as Clarke starts to stir before she opens her eyes.

_"Bellamy, what happened? Why am I in your tent? Why am I in your shirt?"_ She looks at me and I can see how tired she is.

_"How long have you not been sleeping princess? And why do you only have one blanket?_" She looked away trying not to show the frown on her face but I can see right through her.

_"Clarke, how long have you not been sleeping?"_ I repeat raising my voice a little. She mumbles a response but I can't make out what she says.

_"Princess I can't hear you, can you speak up?"_

_"Two weeks."_ And I look at her like she's crazy. How could she work at the med bay for two weeks without sleep. I look at her and sigh feeling so bad for not noticing this sooner and helping her.

_"Princess, why didn't you tell me? I could help you sleep."_

_"I don't need your help with something as simple as sleeping."_

_"Maybe, but your also freezing at night, where did your blankets go?"_

_"I gave them to Diana she didn't even have a coat, so I gave her most of blankets to keep warm. She's only 14 Bellamy I couldn't let her freeze to death!"_

_"True, but what would happen if you froze to death yourself. What we do with out you through the winter."_

_"Is that all I'm good for being a doctor to the 100."_

_"No, princess that's just one thing your good for but there are so more. Your a fantastic doctor. Great co-leader. And I couldn't be as great as I am without you by your side. So please don't do that again. If you can't sleep you come to me. I'll help you any way I can because at the end of the day I need you princess."_ Watching her after I finished my little rant to see her shedding a tear. Putting my hand on her cheek I wipe it away.

_"I'm sorry I'll tell you next time."_ She said her voice hoarse.

_"Come on princess get under the covers, and get some rest."_ Pulling the covers over her torso, then standing up and start walking to the door. But before I took my second step a tiny cold hand stopped me in my tracks.

_"Stay, please Bell."_ She pleaded.

_"Of course princess, scoot over._" she moved over a smidge. I climbed in next to her and shiver as I wrap my arms around her waist. She's freezing to the touch and I bring her even closer so her face is under my chin while she was pressed to my chest.

_"Sleep princess I'll wake you up in the morning."_ Her eyes start to close but she mumbles something. Pulling away for a second.

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said I need you too Bell"_ She leans up a tad leaving a peck on my lips and before I can respond she pulls away and snuggles back into my chest. All I can do is smile and bring her ever closer so there is no room between us. I can hear her snoring after a few minutes.

_"Goodnight princess, see you in the morning."_ I kiss heron the forehead, before drifting asleep and dreaming about the beautiful women sleeping next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's POV-

I have been walking around for hours trying to find the stream containing the red healing seaweed that Lincoln told me about with no such luck as to finding it. After we finally cleaned him up and let him go from the restraints back at camp he told us it helps with burns and cuts, along with keeping away infections. And we need all the help we can get since the ARC sent us down here with minimal to no medical supplies at all. That just shows you how little faith they had in us when they first shipped all of the 100 down here.

Iv'e been wondering how much longer we can last without the Arc's help to drop supplies. But since we don't have a working radio we can't contact them. Raven has been trying to use some of the wires on the drop ship we came down here on to build some type of communication device. I haven't really talked to her though so I have no clue as to how well it's going. She found out about Finn and me about a week ago, making her not that great to be around and I don't blame her. But that doesn't mean she has to make me out to be the bad guy. When I didn't even know she existed until her and Finn were almost about to have sex in front of me without a care in the world. And then everything fell into place. Figuring out why he wanted to be with me so fast, was because he didn't think Raven was coming down her anytime soon let alone at all. He need a fix and at the time that was me

I was so angry at him I haven't spoken to him in almost three weeks. Trying to keep him away is twice as hard but i have Bell! I don't think he knows when to let go specially when the girl your supposed to be in love with takes a hundred year old drop ship possibly to her death to find you. I have told him to just let me go because if you were willing to lie to me about a current lover how am I supposed to think that anything he'd say to me is the truth. I think I just liked the idea of Finn anyway, that the bad boy with a kind heart that all the girls from the 100 are pining for wanted me. He made me fell special and I could never ask for more but at what price am I willing to go for that to be forever. How does the way he played me show everyone who I really am. I don't want them to think i'm easy.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when there is a mushy felling in my right boot and as I look down there is a patch of water no bigger then puddle that i'm standing in. When looking up the river in front of me is beautiful and grand that I almost want to run around in it but have a job to do. Grabbing the large tin container from my bag reaching down and pick at the seaweed trying to stuff ass much as I can to last for a week tops.

I don't hear them at first but as I stand up a arrow comes out of a tree and into my stomach. Crying out in pain I falling into the water and at some point in time hit my head on a rock in the river. Lying there knowing no one is going to help and that i'm probably going to die here with no around to comfort me. I falling in and out of consciousness and the next time I open my eyes the sun is close to descending and I hear people yelling most likely grounders coming to finish the job. Closing my eyes and steadying my breathe I try to clam down to make it look like i'm deceased. Feet splash and there are vibrations in the water. hearing whats going on around me I begin to feel like my breathing is becoming more difficult that the light from the sky becomes darker even with it being a little more than half way through the day. I close my eye for a moment only for the sun to be blocked above me as if someone is on top of me. I don't want to open my eyes because it could be a grounder.

In a matter of seconds i'm being pulled into someones arms and there shaking me yelling my name and i'm trying to yell out to them but it's becoming harder. with my final strength opening my eyes to see the person I least expected but am more grateful if anything. I smile.

"Bell is that really you?"

"Hey princess, how you feeling?"

"Not bad, it's pretty peaceful here"

"Thanks for the insight, but how is the pain?"

"One a scale of one to ten about an eight." I respond as a tear slips down my face from him moving me. Other people crowd around me and I become flustered there has to be about ten people here. There screaming out questions and I don't even here all of them but there taking. I try to push back only to be held onto by Bellamy, who picks me up from the ground and yells at them to give me space.

"Shut up all of you and give her so room to breathe, we have to get her back to the drop ship she lost a lot of blood. Also the arrow could be poisoning. Move out!" I rest my head on top on Bells chest and start feel like my eyes weight tons.

"No no no princess, wake up you have to let me tell you how stupid it was to come out into grounder territory alone." I don't respond, but simply nod a little.

"Guys we have to hurry her breathing is slowing!" That's the last thing my ears hear before falling out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Bellamy's POV-<p>

I've been looking for Clarke around camp for hours and I've had no luck as to where she is. Becoming worried i head to the medical bay one last time to double check only to find Octavia with that horrid grounder. But I can't stress on that right now night is about to fall and Clarke's still out there with the grounders running lose probably lost or worst. But shaking my head i cant think about that right now i have to ask Octavia if she's seen her.

"Octavia two things. One get away from the grounder he could be harmful and two have you seen Clarke."

"Bellamy I'm old enough to make my own decisions and i don't need my over protective brother to tell me who and who not to see. Okay!"

"You know what fine but when you get hurt because of him and you will don't come crying to me. Now have you seen Clarke I've been looking for her all day and can't find her. It's going to get dark soon and i'm getting worried."

"What she's not back yet? She should have been here hours ago." A look of concern passes her face and i realize that there has to be a major problem.

"What do you mean she supposed to back by now? No one is supposed to leave camp."

"She was looking for this seaweed thing that Lincoln told her about. It's supposed to be like medicine."

"Octavia how stupid can you be. He could have sent her to her death and we would never know about it." Rushing to the grounder i grab what's left of his trashed clothes and hold him close to my face.

"Where is she? And you better not lie or I will kill you right here right now!" At first he didn't say a word let alone look at me. He was staring at my sister behind me. Octavia pushed me and stepped in front of that grounder.

"Hey Lincoln where did she go, where's the river?"

"It's an hour hike from here."

"Do you think you can take us?" He just nodded.

"Octavia get him down and feed him. I'm going to get a search group ready." I raced out of the drop ship and into Miler and Jasper.

"Hey, you need to get your packs and weapons we have to go find Clarke she went into the woods and hasn't come back yet. Meet Octavia and me by the gate in five. Oh and Jasper grab Monty too." Rushing away without a response I head to my tent to grab what was needed. I ran to the gate and found everyone there including Finn who i didn't invite.

"What are you doing here Finn this is a private meeting. None of your business."

"If it's about Clarke then it is my business. So i'm coming with you!"

"Does Raven know about this?" Without knowing she was behind me.

"Does Raven know about what?" Turning my neck i see her standing there.

"That Finn wants to come help us find Clarke when we have more than enough help." Her look turned sour when Clarke's name was mentioned. But I don't have time for there up coming argument. "You know what come don't come but were leaving now I don't have time to argue with you." Turning to leave I yell for the guards to open the gate and that we will be back in two hours tops.

We've been walking behind the grounder for almost an hour and I have this aching feeling my chest. But I'm about to snap because Raven and Finn have been arguing for the past thirty minutes. At first Raven just ignored Finn but then he said the wrong thing at the wrong time and then all of a sudden there in the ginormous argument.

"Hey, I'm sick and tired of listening to you to bicker. Now i know you have problems that you guys have to sort out but Clarke's my main priority right now and i cant focus. So shut up or head back to camp." I'm yelling and I couldn't really hold it in longer, but i here Jasper whisper finally and i look at him with a smirk. I don't think he meant to say that out loud. We start walking again and it's finally quiet and i begin to hear a trickle of water thinking it was the river I rush forward. Looking frantically for her blonde hair but i can't see it anywhere.

"Princess can you hear me? Where are you?" Finn pulls me back into the trees.

"Are you crazy there could be grounders around and you just gave up our location."

"I don't care I'm going to go look for her with or without you." Walking out of the tree line i walk beside the river following further and further away from my friends. Right as I'm about to turn around, there's a flash of light reflected off of blonde hair and i see my princess laying in the river with an arrow sticking out of her.

"Princess! Princess, oh my god, princess are you okay?" Picking her up in my arms holding her close, she cold and the color has drained from her face. With a groan she blinks her eyes.

"Bell is that really you?"

"Hey princess how you feeling?" My voice comes out hoarse and scratchy. My eyes are starting to water but I can't let her see me cry.

"Not bad, it's pretty peaceful here"

"Thanks for the insight, but how is the pain?" I say with a little lighter voice.

"One a scale of one to ten about an eight." Okay i have to get her back to the drop ship. But before I can move everyone that came on the trip is surrounding us yell out questions and i can fell Clarke push back into my arms probably shocked.

"Shut up all of you and give her so room to breathe, we have to get her back to the drop ship she lost a lot of blood. Also the arrow could be poisoning. Move out!" Standing up with her in my arms i start to head back to camp when i fell her snuggle back into my chest and smile before looking down at her and becoming worried.

"No no no princess, wake up you have to let me tell you how stupid it was to come out into grounder territory alone." Starting to become frantic I pick up my pace not worrying about those behind me.

"Guys we have to hurry her breathing is slowing!"Almost sprinting into a run rushing into camp I hear Finn yelling at me.

"Let me carry her your moving her around to much!"

"No I'm not just keep moving. Octavia you going to have to help her when we get back. We should me there soon."

"Bellamy I don't know if it's poisoned or not i can't do it by myself!" When she finished talking i was starting to see camp coming into view. I only push my legs harder yelling at the guards to open the gates and rush past suspicious kids to the drop ship. Setting her down gently on one of the make shift tables while the search group rushes in.

"Octavia you have to help her."

"Okay, but ill need help so only Lincoln stays." I'm about to refuse but she buts in. "I can't do this by myself i need his help if you want Clarke to live."

"Fine, but I'm staying." Turning around I start to usher everybody out and i know that a fight is about to break out with Finn but i don't have the time.

"No way i'm staying!"

"Finn get the hell out of here or i'll through you out." He's about to respond when Raven grabs his arm and starts to yank him out. Once outside i can already hear them fighting but i have to put all my focus on Clarke.

"Okay what do you need Octavia?"

"Just keep her steady Lincoln and i will do all we can." Pulling up a chair next to her face and grabbing hold of her hand I brush all of her hair out of her face. She's has a fever and she's sweating profusely, but after the surgery Octavia said that should go away. So i just held onto her hand and looked at her. And that's what i did for the past two hours while they worked without anesthesia on my princess/em. Her screams of torture will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my days, almost to the point where i was going to cry with her.

"Princess how are you felling?"

"Sore!"

"Well princess you are a trooper. You had me so scared that i was going to lose you. Promise me that you won't leave this camp without me or a guard with you at all times again."

"Promise I wouldn't want you to get too worried." She laughed a little but stopped when she groaned in pain.

"Hey take it easy you had an arrow in you two hours ago." I stared into her eyes and she had tears in her eyes. "Princess what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Thanks for taking care of me Bell."

"Princess you don't have-" But before i could finish her lips were on mine and i was shocked. After a few seconds I responded taking my hand out of hers and moving it to the side of her face. The kiss started out gentle than became hot and rough. But i pulled away before she could pull her stitches out to find her huffing and puffing.

"Don't ever scare me like that again princess."

"I won't i promise. But Bell will you lay with me."

"Of course, you don't have to ask twice." And that's how we slept for the rest of the night. And the rest of the nights after.

* * *

><p>Little did they know that someone was watching them from the entrance of the drop ship, but i think he finally took a hint and moved on.<p> 


End file.
